Railgun Tower/Old
Epsilon Army (version 3.0) * Epsilon Empire (version 2.x) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = Advanced anti-ground defense |useguns = *Psychic railgun (version 3.0) *Mental Inversion Panels (version 2.x) *Mental railgun (version 1.2) |tier = 2 |hp = *700 (version 3.0) *600 (version 1.2-2.0) |armortype = Defensive Structure |cost = $1200 |produced = Epsilon/PsiCorps Construction Yard |req = *Radar Spire (version 3.0) *Radar Dome (version 2.x) *Psychic Sensor (version 1.2) |range =8 |power = -75 |notes = *Can gain experience (version 1.2-2.x) * Drains 10 credits every 120 seconds in version 2.x (60 seconds in version 1.2) |veteranbonus = *Version 1.2-2.0: ** +50% hit points ** +10% firepower ** +20% speed ** -40% cooldown (fires faster) |elitebonus = *Version 1.2-2.0: ** +50% hit points ** +10% firepower ** -40% cooldown (fires faster) ** Self-repair |sight = 5 |groundattack = *170 *30 (strike-through) (version 2.x) |cooldown = 90 (6 in-game seconds) |time = *0:47 (version 2.x) *0:50 (version 1.2)}} In version 3.0 and the 2.x series, the Railgun Tower, which uses the Psychic Tower's model and is armed with a psychic railgun that has a different visual effect but works the same, is an Epsilon anti-ground defense structure. In version 1.2, it is named Psychic Tower. In version 3.3, the Railgun Tower was given to the newly-added Foehn Revolt with a new appearance. Its role as the Epsilon T2 defense structure is taken by the Inferno Tower in version 3.3 to prevent confusion with the [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Psychic_tower Psychic Tower in vanilla Yuri's Revenge],Mental Omega News Bulletin #14 which was brought back for the PsiCorps. Official description v3.0 Railgun Towers are complex defenses which utilize a beam of highly concentrated psychic energy to punch through armored forces and instantly dismember infantry. The exact technology behind the railgun is kept in secret by Epsilon, however the effects of it are obvious. Additionally, unlike Tesla Coils or standard Prism Towers, the Railgun Tower is capable of hitting a number of units at once in a small radius. A special version of Railgun Tower can be spawned with the Risen Railgun support power, which will additionally provide healing for nearby units.Epsilon Structures page on the archived Mental Omega 3.0 website v2.0 Epsilon has drastically redesigned their high-tech defense systems - the Psychic Towers. They seem to be called Railgun Towers now, as they no longer mind control units, they inflict rather heavy damage with powerful mental railgun, created by the inversion panels installed in the tower. When this weapon starts to charge up, one will notice flashes of the panels and focus of energy on the top, in its emitter. This change is most dangerous for Allied forces, as now their Robot Tanks will not be the perfect weapon against Railgun Towers.Epsilon Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 As the old Psychic Tower was easily taken out by enemy robotic units, PsiCorps decided to disarm its mind control device, and support it with a railgun instead, which can damage artificial tanks as well as infantry or human-controlled units. The armed Mental Railgun is an excellent armor piercing weapon; its development allowed PsiCorps to increase the maximal range of the Psychic Tower, so now it can target enemies located further from it.PsiCorps Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Old content Category:Subpages Category:3.0 content Category:2.0 content Category:1.2 content